


Lime lines

by Soshistorm



Category: Dreamcatcher - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: Dreamcatcher Drabbles





	1. All of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limebrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and Limebrus are doing a song lines challenge where we give each other a line from a song and then we have to write something from it.
> 
> So I’m just gonna dump all the Dreamcatcher ones here :)

Cause all of me loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfection

Artist/song: John Legend - All of Me

-

She had been different lately. Her usually genuine and beautiful smile was replaced with one that was clearly forced. She did not eat like she used to either. 

Gahyeon was usually happy to eat, smiling and laughing with the other girls. It had been a while since Bora had seen that smile.

Was she the only one who noticed? The others had not said anything about it, but to be fair neither had she.

“Gahyeon,” she said the girl’s name softly, Bora’s arms around Gahyeon’s waist. They were lying on the younger girl’s bed, deciding to go to bed early after a long day stuffed with a busy schedule “How are you feeling?”

Gahyeon was quiet of a while, clearly thinking. With a sigh she answered “I’m fine.”

Bora knew the girl well enough to know when she was lying and she clearly was at the moment. 

“But you’re not, are you?” Bora said, feeling Gahyeon tense up a bit in her arms “Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

There was a long silence where Bora just let Gahyeon think, letting her consider if she wanted to tell her or not. 

“Bora?” Gahyeon’s voice was soft and careful “Do you think I’m too big?”

“What?” Bora was genuinely surprised. And sad. This is what had been bothering her?

“I-it’s just that I read some comments about me, saying that I have a bit too much on me, that I should lose some weight-“

“Gahyeon, turn around.” 

She did, but her eyes did not meet Bora’s. She was looking down at her pillow. The look on her face, the insecurity Bora found there, it was heart breaking. 

“You’re beautiful, Gahyeon.” She placed her hand on the girls cheek, gently lifting the girl’s face to gain eye contact with her “There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“But-“

“No. Whoever said those things are wrong. You don’t need to change.” Bora traced her fingers across the younger girl’s cheek “I love you, every inch of you. All of you.”

And there it was, back where it was supposed to be. Her smile, Gahyeon’s beautiful smile. The younger girl leaned in, pressing her lips softly against Bora’s for a short kiss. 

“I love you too-“

“Okay, stop,” Came a third voice from behind the two on the bed “While Bora does make some good points, and I’m happy that she has helped lighten your mood again.“

Bora turned, soon faced with a slightly annoyed looking Handong “This is not your room and I’m not going to lay here all night listening to you two make out.”

Bora blinked “But-“

“No but’s. Go back to your own room and let me sleep!” Handong turned around before lying back down on the bed.

Bora sighed, starting to get out of bed, stopped only by Gahyeon’s hold on her waist “Thank you,” she mumbled into Bora’s shirt before letting go. 

With a smile, Bora leaned down, leaving a kiss on Gahyeon’s forehead before getting up, going back to her room knowing she would sleep better now that Gahyeon smile was back.


	2. Supernova

It’s like a supernova next to the door

Artist/song: Arashi - Face Down

-

Gahyeon stared long and hard at the item placed before her on the table. It looked like a broken off plank with a doorknob on it? She couldn’t think of anything else that it might be.

“Do you know what this is?” She looked up at the woman speaking, still confused.

“A plank?” She was almost hesitant to say. 

“Do you know where the plank came from?” 

Gahyeon gave the plank thing on the table another look “from a door?” 

“Correct!” The woman continued “now, who’s door is it from?”

“Judging from the displeased look on your face I’m gonna say yours-“

“Correct!” she threw her hands up dramatically.

With a sigh Gahyeon finally asked the million dollar question “Siyeon,” she started “What happened to your door?”

“Oh! Yeah, it’s the weirdest thing actually,” Siyeon sat down from across her “I woke up this morning, doing my usual routine. Breakfast, coffee, a jog in the park. But then when I was on my way back form my jog, I heard a loud rumble from the sky!” 

Siyeon was standing again now, making weird gestures with her arms “and you’ll never guess what had happened next.”

Gahyeon nodded “You’re right , I won’t-“

“A supernova!” Siyeon yelled out and Gahyeon changed from confused to shocked in a matter of seconds “Yeah, that’s right, a supernova, on its way to destroy the entire system!” 

“Uh,” she let out “are you serious?” 

“Totally!” She held up what was left of her door “Before I knew it the thing was right next to my door! Luckily I managed to punch the emergency button on my iWatch. Boy am I glad they released that teleportation app last month,” she said with a smile on her face, weirdly enough. 

Gahyeon blinked, trying determent wether or not this was true. The broken door and the one part of Siyeon’s body covered in something black that looked a lot like ashes only darker, made her think that yes it was true.

“Anyways!” Siyeon put the door piece back on the table “I was just wondering if you could hook me up with a sweet apartment, since you’re a real estate agent and all.”

Now Gahyeon was confused again “I’m not a real estate agent?”

“What?” 

“That’s Handong.”

“Aren’t you Handong?”

“No, I’m Gahyeon.” 

Siyeon looked closer at her and after a few seconds seemed to have gotten it “Oh! Okay, sorry, I forgot to put on my lenses this morning so I’m basically blind. Gotta remember to buy me some new ones,” Siyeon said as she seemed to stop up to think. 

After a some time of silence, Gahyeon spoke up “Want me to get her for you?”

“Yeah, that would be nice!” The older woman answered, smiling at her. The younger nodded, carefully getting up and started walking out of her living room and into the room she shared with the Chinese woman, already feeing bad for the sleeping form lying there on the bed. 

Oh well.


	3. Monster

I love you baby I’m not a monster

Artist/song: BigBang - Monster

-

“Do I frighten you?” 

“No.”

Always the same answer and she never believed it. Who wouldn’t be scared of her if they knew what she had done?

Being a mutant was either a blessing or a curse. In her case it was a curse. 

“Many people are dead because of me.”

“And I’m still not scared,” Gahyeon was stubborn Bora thought. She hung onto the belief that the older girl was good. That she wanted to do good.

But wanting to do good and doing good was two completely different things. Bora wanted nothing more than to help people, but her powers corrupted her. She could never remember what she had done, but when waking up from her black outs her hands were always bloody and she knew that the reported deaths on the morning news had been her.

“Bora,” Gahyeon took a hold of her hand “You’re not a monster.”

Bora looked at her, not believing that for a second “No? What am I then?”

“You’re my girlfriend,” the younger girl had tears in her eyes “and I love you.”

It was sincere, Bora could hear it in her voice, feel it from the way Gahyeon was gazing at her.

“I’ll never let them take you away from me..”

“If they find me, it might be for the best-“

“I don’t care,” Gahyeon’s voice was low “You’re too important to me.”

Bora was torn. She was dangerous, yet Gahyeon did not see it. Or she did not care. It would be best for everyone if she just turned herself in but the desperate look in Gahyeon’s eyes stopped her. 

She should be locked up somewhere forever were she could not harm anyone. 

It never happened.

She stayed with Gahyeon, watching as the body count grew, all because the woman she loved wanted it.


	4. Faded

Was it all in my fantasy  
Where are you now  
Were you only imaginary

Artist/song: Alan Walker - Faded  
-

_Who are you?_

_I’m yours_

_Mine?_

_Yeah. Don’t you remember?_

_...No_

_Of course you don’t... they erased me_

_Erased you?_

_I told you. We rebelled. They didn’t like it._

_What are you talking about-_

“Minji!”

She opened her eyes wide at hearing the knocking on her door, her chest heaving heavily up and down as she struggled to breath. She was sweating, the sheets beneath her soaked, her hands were clenching onto the white cloth, the muscles in her fingers unwilling to let go yet.

She had that dream again. About the girl.

It felt so real. The girl she saw, the fading pink in her hair, her kind eyes and loving smile, it all felt so familiar. Yet she had never actually seen the girl before in real life. She just felt like she had.

She was just imaginary. There was nothing real about her.

She had been telling herself this for weeks now. It didn’t help. She still felt like the girl was real and it was starting to become a problem.

“Minji, get up!” There was another series knocks “It’s not good to waste your whole day sleeping. And we were supposed to help Gahyeon move her stuff today!”

The whole day?

Minji turned her head, her body finally relaxing. Her eyes landed on the clock on her night stand.

It read 13:30pm.

“Oh shit!”

She pushed herself up immediately, pulling the damp shirt she was wearing over her head as she stumbled towards the bathroom.

She got dressed quickly, only getting a brief look of her worn face, not bothering to put on any make up.

“Hey!” She said with a smile as she pulled the door open, now faced with a very puzzled Handong “Ready to go?”

“I should be the one asking that, but yes,” She studied her, eyebrows raised “I’m ready.”

“Great!”

-

Handong had not asked her about the state she was in, which she appreciated a lot. Had she asked she would not have known how to answer.

What was there to say?

‘When I fall asleep I talk to my fantasy girlfriend who feels so real that I’m sometimes crying when I wake up’?

It felt so stupid.

But she couldn’t help it. When she was dreaming she could feel her when her hands reached for her, smell her when she was held tight.

And her arms made her feel so safe.

“Minji?” A soft calm voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she was faced with Gahyeon standing there in front of her holding a huge box almost covering her face “Not to complain, but are you gonna stare at the wall all day? There’s a lot of boxes left.”

“Uh...” It took her a few seconds to remember why there were there. Gahyeon was moving in with Bora, hence the boxes “Oh! Yes, of course!”

Minji took the box Gahyeon was holding “Sorry! I got a bit lost in my thoughts there.”

“That’s okay,” Gahyeon mumbled as the box was taken from her “What were you thinking about? You looked like you were in a completely different world.”

“Just day dreaming,” she said quickly as she walked away from the younger and towards the apartment, trying hard to push away any thought of the imaginary girl in her head.

-

They ended up stuck in traffic on their way back. It was boring, especially since the only thing surrounding them were tall, colorless buildings.

She had not thought about it before. Not until she started seeing the girl in her dreams. She had not noticed the lack of color.

Her eyes soon landed on the thing beyond the buildings.

The wall that surrounded their city stood so tall you almost could not see the top. She had never been on the other side of it. No civilian had.

“Do you ever wonder what’s on the other side?” She asked Handong, eyes still set on the wall. She could almost feel how uneasy the girl in the drivers seat got.

“No. And we’re not supposed to.” She knew that of course and she had never asked that before. She had never even wondered. But now...

“Don’t you think it’s weird that they’ve never told us why we can’t leave?”

She could feel Handong’s eyes on her “We’re safe here. Isn’t that enough?”

It was not enough. Minji’s eyes were still on the wall. She felt drawn to it, to whatever was beyond “Yeah. Sure.”

-

She was pretty tired but she had still decided to make herself some food before going to bed.

Her eyes were getting heavy as she stood there chopping vegetables, the knife slipping through them.

As her knife slid through a carrot, her finger right underneath without her noticing, a hand was suddenly place on to of hers, stopping the knife.

“Careful there,” the very familiar voice whispered in her ear. She could feel the breath against her skin, sending shivers down her spine “You don’t want to lose a finger, do you?”

She tried to turn but was stopped by another hand who was placed firmly on her waist “I need you to remember me...”

“Maybe if you let me see your face.” She looked down to her right, seeing the light pink hair from the other girl on her shoulder.

“You’ve seen my face before.”

She was so sleepy. This had to be a dream or hallucination. The girl was not real, so she couldn’t be here.

“I remember when we used to wake up together,” she whispered “and we used to stand like this too.”

Her hand slipped from Minji’s and down to her waist, both arms circling around her. She was suddenly overwhelming by a feeling of safety and joy.

“I hope to see you again soon, Minji,” she said her name like they had know each other for years “For real. Not just in your mind.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I have to go now.”

“No, please explain to me!”

-

_I’m sorry._

_Don’t leave._

_I have to. I’ll be back. Maybe you’ll remember something this time._

_Remember something?_

_Yeah. It’s hard to hold on to everything in here and bring it out there._

_I don’t even know where or what this is. I thought it was my dreamworld but I’m starting to think that it’s not._

_You’re right, it isn’t._

_What-_

_But you won’t remember saying that. So let’s start with something simple._

_Like what?_

_Like my name._

_Which is?_

_Yoohyeon-_

 

“Minji!” Once again she was startled awake by her friend knocking violently on her door. She was surprised to find herself sleeping on the couch. How did she end up there? The last thing she remember was making food, then a hand on her own, the girl from her dreams... and then

“Yoohyeon...” that was her name. And it seemed so familiar. Why?


	5. Betraying Flower

Gorgeous and elegant, the betraying flower

Artist/song: Mondo Grosso - False Sympathy

-

‘You were everything to me...  
And you told me I was everything to you...  
Yet still...’

Still she was left there, alone. An empty room where there used to be life and an enormous amount of love flowering between them.

She said she’d never leave, she’d always be there. Her elegant fingers stroking the young girl’s blushing cheek as she promised. 

“We are forever, Gahyeon.”

Forever. 

Forever was short.

She was gone.

And the feeling of betrayal which sneaked up in the back of her mind would not leave.

“Handong...” she sobbed.

Even if it was not her fault, she felt betrayed. 

“You said forever...”


	6. Emotion

I can never say things well　  
Sometimes, I hurt you  
But I wanted to protect you more than anyone else

Artist/Song: Arashi - Tell me Why

-

Human emotions weren’t exactly something Siyeon specialized in, which was not that strange considering she was not human. 

She was an android, made to serve men. They were nothing but a product to them, obeying their every order like they had no will of their own.

Most of her days had been like that, living in a home with a drunkard who couldn’t even bother to move himself to the fridge to get himself a beer. No, that was Siyeon’s job.

The man ended up selling her in the end, just so he could afford more of the drink which was slowly killing him.

Her new owners were something completely else. They were rich, and apparently already owned an android.

This prompted Siyeon to ask what her purpose was. Most people only ever bought one android.

“You will be keeping my daughter company.”

So this man had bought her to give her to his daughter. Was letting a child have an android a good idea?

What awaited her in the daughter’s room however was not a child.

No, what she was greeted with was the most heart warming smile she had ever seen from a young woman sitting on the bed. Her artificial heart was beating wildly, something it had never really done before, but considering who her previous owner was it wasn’t too strange.

Lee Gahyeon she introduced herself as.

Getting close to her was hard at first. She had never really interacted with humans in a real way, always just keeping her mouth shut.

Her knowledge of communication was limited so she ended up saying some things which made the young girl look displeased. She took note of what those things where and made sure to not say them again. 

She listened and learned, and Gahyeon quickly grew attracted to her. 

And Siyeon did the same, not quite understanding it in the start. She was feeling all these emotions for the first time.

“Have you ever kissed anyone, Siyeon?” 

Siyeon looked up and over at the young girl sprawled out on the bed. “No.”

“Ever thought about it?”

It wasn’t something androids were supposed to do. So why did she find herself wondering what Gahyeon’s lips felt like?

“No...” she answered hesitant, her eyes resting on the young girl’s lips.

Gahyeon sat up, crawling over to her, only stopping when she was right in front of Siyeon. “Can androids lie?”

“No.” It was a lie. There were no restraints in her ability to lie. Gahyeon seemed to have noticed as her face leaned in closer to Siyeon’s.

“Do you mind if I just...” 

Just as their lips were about to touch, she stopped. “Are you okay with this?”

Siyeon frowned. “I’m your property, you own me, so It doesn’t matter.”

Gahyeon seemed a bit taken back as she gazed at her. “It matters...”

“My opinion is irrelevant. I was made to serve you.” These were the things they had been told from the beginning. Whatever they were feeling, it did not matter. She had sometimes wondered why they even had feelings if it was going to be like this.

“I don’t like it,” Gahyeon muttered as she sat down, leaning away from Siyeon. “You have emotions, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then why...” she seemed to be thinking, making a face Siyeon found very adorable despite the girl’s distress. 

“I want you to be honest with me.” 

Gahyeon took her hand, gently stroking her palm with thumb. “And I want you to tell me how you feel-“

“I’m not allowed to-“

“I own you, you said so yourself, and I’m telling you to be open with me.” 

It was very contradicting what Gahyeon was telling her to do. She was ordering her to be more free, more open, yet these things where something she was not allowed to do. 

Maybe if she did it just with Gahyeon. No one had to know.

And no did. Siyeon experienced things she never thought she would during those years. She let Gahyeon’s impact on her show, let her love for her grow. 

Only Gahyeon got to see this of course, but Siyeon didn’t need anyone else to see. If they had, it might have been dangerous. 

She was under no impression she could live happily and freely out in the world with her. Gahyeon would move out one day and find a life for herself, a husband and most likely have children. 

Still, a small part of her dreamed.

“Do you love me?” Gahyeon asked one day when they were sitting in her bed with the young girl doing her homework. Most of their days went like this.

“Yes,” Siyeon answered easily, not even looking up from the book she was reading. Gahyeon had made her read books too after their ‘agreement’ of her being more open. Another thing she was not supposed to do.

Gahyeon crawled over to her, just like that day she had asked if she had ever kissed anyone, and just like that day, she stopped right in front of her lips.

“What kind of love?”

The difference now from that day was enormous. Siyeon was more aware of her emotions, and being faced with Gahyeon now, only inches away from kissing her did not make her wonder why she wanted this. She knew why. She loved this girl, the kind of love she was not supposed to be expressing. 

“The ‘I’d like to kiss you now’ kind,” she mumbled out as she found herself leaning closer, their foreheads touching not long after.

Gahyeon looked shocked, almost frozen, so Siyeon decided to lead on, placing a hand on the young girl’s cheek. She moved forward, their lips meeting softly in what felt like an explosion of emotions.

Gahyeon’s arms was soon around her neck, the younger pressing her lips closer to Siyeon’s. 

This was the first time Siyeon had acted completely on her needs, no rational thought at all entering her mind as she held the smaller girl close. 

There wasn’t room for anything else, and she didn’t want anything else. All she needed was the amazing feeling running through her body as her fingers traced the skin under the Gahyeon’s shirt, as she laid her down, letting her lips trace every inch of her neck.

The feeling of her own naked skin against hers, the gasps coming from her lips as Siyeon touched her, the pain she felt as Gahyeon dug her nails into her shoulders, head pressed hard into the pillow beneath her.

She loved it all. 

“Siyeon...” she whispered breathlessly into the android’s ear. 

She had never felt more human than what she did that night, falling asleep with Gahyeon in her arms.

She didn’t regret it and neither did Gahyeon it seemed, because almost every night after the girl wanted it again.

Was there hope, she wondered. Could she actually live a life with Gahyeon. Maybe...

It seemed more likely as soon as Gahyeon finished school and was about to move out. 

And it yet felt unreal when Gahyeon pulled her out the door by her arm and towards a car, telling her to drive. She followed the the girl’s instructions, ending up in front of a tall building.

She didn’t properly believe it until they walked into the apartment, furniture and all already moved in. Even then it was hard. Was this really happening? 

It was. And she was happy with Gahyeon for a long time, living a completely different life than any other android probably had. 

She had never thought however that it would be ruined by her own kind. 

An rebellion happened, lead by an underground group it seemed. Androids were fed up to the point where mercy was not an option. Many were slaughtered, and it didn’t take long before her fellow kind had complete control. 

The situation had been turned around completely, and instead of feeling safe with Gahyeon she ended up feeling afraid for her. She had to protect her now. 

Whether she agreed with the androids or not she would not let anything happen to Gahyeon. 

She mattered more than anything else.


	7. Calling Me

Hear you calling for me  
Hear you calling me on from afar

Artist/Song: K-391 featuring Alan Walker, Julie Bergan and Seungri - Ignite

-

‘Siyeon!’ 

There it was again. The voice calling her. It seemed so familiar, yet it could not be real. How could she hear this random voice calling for her in the middle of the ocean?

She had been floating around for days now. She finished the last of fresh water the the day before so her body was getting dehydrated. 

This was the end, she was sure of it. 

‘Siyeon!’ 

The voice again. She turned to it, this time surprised to see an actual human being. It was a beautiful young woman with dark hair. She was standing there, waving at her and yelling her name. 

“So pretty magic girl,” Siyeon mumbled.

‘Siyeon! Stop being so-

-

“-freaking stupid!” Gahyeon yelled out at her girlfriend who were currently sitting in a small rubber boat in the middle of their pool, eyes dazed as she mumbled ‘pretty magic girl’ to her. 

“I told you to stop drinking all that stupid stuff Yoohyeon keeps mixing for you!” 

Siyeon just smiled, waving at her.

This happened every time, and every time she said she’d be fine next time. Obviously she was wrong. 

What a dumbass of a girlfriend she had. 

“I’m going to sleep and if you drown I’m not responsible!” 

“I can swim pretty girl.”

“Ugh!”

She got in in the end, pulling Siyeon up form the pool.

Later when she had gotten Siyeon to bed she laid there for some time, staring at the older girl.

She was gonna have a long talk with both her and Yoohyeon the next day because she was getting tiered of having to yell at a drunk Siyeon in the middle of the night.


	8. Good Night

Hey, what’s up, loser?

Artist/Song: Nu’est - Face

-

Yoobin was in hell. It had to be. Not only was it hot as fuck in the room, she also had to temporarily share a bed with her two roommates, which both had rolled over to her. 

Siyeon’s legs were tangled with hers and Minji had laid down half way on top of her on her back, hands and legs sprawling out. 

How was she supposed to sleep like this? The window stood wide open but it didn’t help at all. 

With a sigh she closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

“Hey!” 

Her eyes snapped open at the loud voice coming from her right. She was genuinely scared for a second but then saw that it was Yoohyeon standing by their bedside.

“What are you doing here-“

“What’s up, loser?” 

It was weird how the two girls sleeping on top of her hadn’t woken up considering how loud Yoohyeon was talking. 

Wait, did she just call her a loser?

“Yoohyeon, what-“ she stopped as she noticed the girl’s eyes were closed. Great. She was sleepwalking.

Yoobin sighed. Would she get any sleep at all tonight?

“Babe,” Yoohyeon muttered as she crawled into bed.

“No, Yoohyeon, don’t you fucking dare!-“ she let out a groan as Yoohyeon laid down half way on top of her and half way on top of Minji, burying her face into their leaders chest. 

“So squishy,” the blonde mumbled, making Yoobin want to cry. 

It couldn’t get worse than this. 

“Yoobin,” 

Great.

With yet another sigh she looked over to her left. Her expression softened however as she saw Gahyeon standing there hugging her pillow. 

“Can’t sleep without Handong,” she mumbled into her pillow. 

Yes, of course. Handong had left to visit her mother, which meant Gahyeon had to sleep alone. 

Yoobin sighed. Again. She waved her over with her one free hand. Gahyeon smiled as she crawled over them, managing to slide in between Yoobin and Siyeon somehow.

Siyeon let out a light groan as she was pushed back, but as soon as her arms circled around Gahyeon’s waist she turned quiet again. 

Was this better or worse?

At least she didn’t have Siyeon’s legs tangled with hers anymore. It was replaced with Gahyeon’s head buried into her neck. 

Yeah, okay, it was way better. 

Maybe she could get some sleep.

“Hey, Yoobin-“

“Get the fuck outta here, Bora!”


End file.
